1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making a seat-like object, which is composed of a cushion body and a leather touch surface layer stuck together, presenting a pleasing appearance appropriate for ornamental purposes and assuring sitting comfortableness when used as a seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional method of making a seat-like object comprises the steps of: preparing upper and lower molds which are adapted to define the same shaped or contour as an upper surface of a seat-like object to be formed when combined with each other; sandwiching and heating, under pressure, a surface layer secured to the lower mold between the upper and lower mold to shape the surface layer; separating the upper mold away from the lower one to expose one surface of the surface layer; applying an adhesive substance to at least one of the surface of the surface layer and a mass of cushion material in the form of non-skinned molded body or slab with the aid of a brush or a spray gun; and again pressing the surface layer and the cushion body with lower mold under pressure to provide a seat-like object.
Such conventional method and the seat-like object thus made have defects as follows:
(a) Even application of adhesive substance to the whole surface of the surface layer and/or that of the cushion material by means of brushes or spray guns is very difficult. Adhesive marks are likely to appear at places where the adhesive substance is applied too thick whereas the surface layer is likely to peel off at places at which the adhesive substance is applied too thin. Such adhesive marks will present unpleasing appearance, and at the same time, they will make the surface layer hard in places, not allowing air to pass in and out.
(b) Extra cost for installations for spraying and industrial hygiene is involved. Extra adhesive-applying and laminate-pressing steps are required, too.
(c) Speaking about an adhesive substance, for instance, for urethane resin, it takes about 45 seconds before completing adhesion at the surrounding temperature of 18.degree. C., and it takes about 60 seconds at the surrounding temperature of 5.degree. C. Thus, extra installation will be required for maintaining the surroundings at a temperature appropriate for expediting adhesion.
(d) If an adhesive substance is applied to a surface layer, and if the surface layer is not applied to a cushion material early enough the applied adhesive substance will lose its capability of sticking the surface layer and the cushion body together.
(e) If it is desired that an ornamental trim cover having an embossed pattern is made of a non-expansible material, usually such surface layer material is cut in the form of development from a desired three-dimensional shape, and then the surface layer is sewed with a sewing machine into the desired shape. The trim cover thus shaped is applied to a urethane molded body of the same shape. These works, however, require skillfulness and increase in the number of steps.